Estrella azul
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: SlaineLemrina - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Slaine! - Asseylum Vers Allusia murió en la tierra cuando tenía 15 años. Y a raíz de ello, todo será diferente. Divergencia del canon tras el final de la primera temporada.


**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal **  
Tabla:** Freud 2.  
 **Tema:** 14\. Exilio

* * *

 **Estrella azul.**

Asseylum Vers Allusia murió en la tierra cuando tenía 15 años. La tierra, ese planeta azul que asemeja a una estrella cuando es perfilada por los rayos del sol y que es permanentemente visible desde Marte, a través de los cristales de la nave que escrutan al vacío, a la oscuridad de un espacio que nunca le había parecido tan vasto. Ciertamente, para Lemrina es una estrella, de esas que roban la imaginación de las princesas de los cuentos que solían leerle cuando era niña y que no se parecen a la princesa que ella es en realidad: paralítica y olvidada en un reino que no deja de llorar por su media hermana.

—Es un lugar misterioso, ¿verdad? —comenta una voz a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Lemrina levanta la vista para encontrarse con un joven al que recuerda vagamente, siempre pegado a las faldas de su hermana y con expresión permanente de tristeza que, si es posible, se ha intensificado, velando sus ojos azules—. Disculpe —añade, al ver que Lemrina no tiene intención de contestar, aunque en realidad no se le ocurre qué decir—. Mi nombre es Slaine Troyard y estuve al servicio de su hermana, es un placer conocerla —el joven, que no puede ser mayor que ella, se arrodilla frente a la silla de ruedas con la mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados.

—Ya veo —dice ella, pues no puede corresponder su agrado. Nunca le han gustado las mismas cosas que a Asseylum y éste chico, su más fiel servidor, no es la excepción.

—Lamento haberla molestado mientras meditaba, no era mi intención —explica él, poniéndose de pie, sin mostrar el menor signo de haberse ofendido o dolido por su tratamiento. Lemrina lo observa de reojo a través del cristal: es un poco enclenque y el color gris apagado de su uniforme, junto con las ojeras y el semblante pálido, no le favorecen demasiado; además, su voz es apenas un tembloroso susurro y quizá lo único agradable en él—. Es sólo que pensé que usted comprendería...

Los ojos de Slaine buscan los suyos, pero ella permanece con la vista tercamente clavada en el espacio. No tiene que concluir su oración para saber lo que está pensando, la razón por la que ha acudido a ella en ese funeral, un rito en el que son extraños, aunque por diversas razones. Pero ella no piensa brindarle consuelo, ni tan siquiera comprensión. Asseylum está muerta y ella no es su reemplazo.

—Eres terrícola, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella en su lugar.

—Oh, sí. Así es —luce asustado pero Lemrina no se molesta en averigüar porqué. Está cansada de que la usen; prefiere estar del otro lado, aunque sea sólo en una ocasión.

—¿Es la tierra una estrella? —pregunta, alzando finalmente la vista hacia él.

Slaine sonríe; un gesto extraño y sorprendente.

—No. La tierra es un planeta; carece de luz propia.

—Ya veo —dice ella, comenzando a ponerse en marcha—. Tengo que irme. Adiós, Slaine.

—Que tenga un buen día, princesa Lemrina. Lamento mucho su pérdida —dice él, adoptando de nuevo su postura servil: una rodilla en el suelo, la mano en el pecho, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, de tal modo que la última imagen que Lemrina tiene de él es la de su flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, de un color rubio ceniza tan apagado como la voz de su propietario.

No espera verlo otra vez, pero sus palabras (su voz) permanecen. Estrella o no, la tierra ha cumplido su deseo: Asseylum Vers Allusia murió en la tierra cuando tenía 15 años.

.

Desgraciadamente, su hermanita no murió de causas naturales. El conde Saazbaum no habla mucho de ello y la versión oficial culpa a los terrícolas por su asesinato, pero Lemrina intuye que hay mucho más de lo que se cuenta entre pasillos o lo que se dijo en ese largo y tedioso funeral en su honor. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en realidad, ahora Lemrina es la sucesora al reino de Vers y como tal, tiene un sinfín de obligaciones que cumplir; la más apremiante de ellas, la guerra.

Por suerte (o por desgracia, depende de cómo se vea), ella no tiene ningún papel real dentro de la contienda que se sostiene por aquel planeta ni por la memoria de su hermana, una mera excusa para no dejar las armas. Se limita a pronunciar discursos que no siente frente a las cámaras, dirigidos a una población anónima, tanto marciana como terrestre, azuzándolos para que se maten unos a otros, mientras ella, inmóvil sobre su silla de ruedas, firma papeles sin parar; los kataphraks brillan como estrellas mientras colisionan unos con otros, creando un espectáculo digno de verse, su única distracción entre cada pila de papeles por firmar.

Sin embargo, no todo es malo o tedioso. Puede que con el título de princesa de Vers haya heredado muchas responsabilidades, pero también heredó las atenciones y el respeto que dicho título conllevan y, dado que Lemrina no es una mentirosa (nunca se le ha dado bien ocultar sus propios sentimientos, especialmente los de desagrado), no duda en aprovecharlas al máximo. Si pudiera (sonríe en silencio, con la pluma al aire y el documento frente a ella olvidado), se pavonearía por los pasillos, sorprendiendo a todo mundo, del tal modo que tropezarían en su afán por hincarse frente a ella. La imagen la hace reír por lo bajo; una carcajada que reverbera en el espacio vacío de su despacho, donde (y es otro contra de su nuevo título), nadie se atreve a acercarse.

—Me alegra escucharla reír —dice una voz, que ella reconoce inmediatamente. No obstante, en lugar de sentirse irritada por la súbita presencia del conde Saazbaum en su despacho, su sonrisa se acentúa, lo que dice mucho de su humor ahora que su hermana no está—. Disculpe que entre sin anunciarme, pero creí importante avisarle que hemos reclamado Tokyo para la causa de Vers y estamos a punto de conquistar Australia.

—Ya veo —dice Lemrina, a quien no le podría importar menos. No sabe qué es Tokyo, ni mucho menos Australia, podrían ser animales, estrellas o meras bacterias, por lo que no se molesta en mostrar interés. No demasiado, al menos—. Mis felicitaciones, conde. Por favor, hágaselas saber a los demás. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes y les agradezco en nombre de Vers.

—Gracias, Su Majestad, es un honor —dice Saazbaum y se inclina en una reverencia, que deja ver a Slaine de pie detrás suyo y quien se apresura a imitarlo en cuanto se da cuenta de que la princesa lo mira atentamente, cosa que la hace reír una vez más, pues parece tan indefenso pese a ser más alto que ella—. Ahora debo retirarme. Si surge algo más se lo haré saber inmediatamente.

Lemrina asiente.

Ya ha empezado a olvidarse de Saazbaum y su visita innecesaria pero útil, pues le ha dado un descanso, cuando escucha la voz de Slaine.

—Tokyo es la capital de Japón, que es un país al igual que Australia —dice el joven con voz serena y luego, para dejarlo aun más en claro, añade—: Ambas son extensiones de tierra rodeadas por agua.

Lemrina lo observa hacer una reverencia antes de marcharse, siguiendo los pasos de Saazbaum de vuelta al campo de batalla. No ha podido decir nada, pero en esta ocasión el desdén no tiene nada que ver. Slaine la ha asustado, regresando como un fantasma cuando ya se creía a solas y libre para holgazanear un poco; todavía tiene el corazón acelerado varios minutos después de que él haya cerrado la puerta.

.

Dentro de la nave hay todo tipo de instalaciones: comedor, salón de baile, infinidad de alcobas, hangares para los kataphraks, aguas termales e incluso un jardín artificial que le han informado _se parece mucho al ambiente natural de la tierra_. Inmersa como está en su nueva posición, Lemrina no tiene tiempo de visitar dichos lugares (de todos modos, no tiene con quién; ir sola sería deprimente) pero un día, no mucho después de que Slaine la hiciera ver como una tonta al informarle que tanto Japón como Australia son países, la nueva princesa de Vers logra terminar su trabajo un poco más temprano y no duda en dirigirse a la biblioteca de la nave; un lugar polvoriento y bastante olvidado ahora que los condes juegan a la guerra.

Por suerte, no le cuesta mucho trabajo conseguir lo que busca y pronto se encuentra nuevamente sentada frente a una de las ventanas que dan hacia el espacio, mirando el globo azul que es la tierra, con la luna suspendida a su lado y un sinfín de (parecen estrellas) luces a su alrededor; pruebas de que la colisión entre marcianos y terrícolas no ha llegado a su fin por ese día. En sus piernas inútiles reposa el primer volumen de la "Enciclopedia de la tierra", que incluye sus principales _maravillas_ enlistadas con la letra A.

La entrada de "Australia" está casi a la mitad del grueso libro, que despide una fragancia agradable pero no por eso menos mohosa. Lemrina no puede contener una exclamación de asombro en cuanto deja atrás las aburridas páginas llenas de texto que describen el clima, población y demás datos y alcanza las fotografías; tomas que se extienden por toda la página con sus vívidos colores, de tal manera que logran que a Lemrina le parezca que el mundo que habita carece totalmente de color.

El cielo en la Tierra es azul e infinito, a diferencia del color grisáceo que impera en Marte o la oscuridad del cosmos en que se mece la nave; el agua es cristalina y refleja el cielo como un espejo, convirtiendo a los edificios de la costa (con su arena tostada) en edificaciones de lo que podría parecer otro mundo; un mundo invertido y sumergido en las aguas, cuyo color parece increíble comparado con el tono lechoso que tienen las de Marte. Las personas son rubias como el difunto conde Cruhteo o como Slaine, pero tienen la piel ligeramente rojiza y visten descaradamente, enseñando las rodillas, los brazos desnudos e incluso el cuerpo entero, apenas cubierto por pequeños trozos de tela en las partes más impúdicas.

Lemrina examina las imágenes; bebiéndose los detalles y la felicidad que irradian los rostros de las personas y sonríe al pensar que ahora esa _tierra_ es suya y que si así lo desea y siguiendo el ejemplo de su caprichosa hermana, podría pedir que la lleven inmediatamente. Sin embargo, es tarde y se siente cansada; las luces que rodeaban tanto la Tierra como la nave se han apagado y los combatientes han regresado a sus bases en busca de un descanso que ella también necesita. No ha mirado todavía la entrada de "Tokyo", pues se encuentra en otro volumen, pero se decide a hacerlo después. Está a punto de cerrar el libro cuando sus páginas resbalan entre sus dedos y termina en la entrada de "Alaska", un paisaje tan diferente de Australia que le es imposible no detenerse a mirarlo pese a que ya no da más. La Tierra es, después de todo, misteriosa.

.

Es tarde cuando Lemrina entra en su alcoba, tras haber recorrido los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos. Por primera vez, agradece que nadie haya salido a su encuentro para elogiarla u ofrecerle sus servicios; agradece la calma después de la tormenta y la intimidad de su habitación en penumbras, en donde se cambia con rapidez gracias a la fuerza del hábito y se mete en la cama, entre almohadas suaves que desprenden cierto aroma a lavanda.

No tarda en quedarse dormida.

Y cuando cierra los ojos, por primera vez, sueña con la Tierra.

.

Lemrina acude a la biblioteca periódicamente; sin embargo, debido a las habilidades de Slaine como estratega y combatiente le es imposible verlo y pronto sus ganas de demostrarle que ella _también sabe_ y que no es una princesa tonta como su hermana se esfuman, dejando únicamente su deseo de conocer; noches que se pasa con un libro sobre las piernas, imaginando los paisajes de la Tierra, pero también sintiéndose triste, pues incluso si puede visitarlos algún día, nunca podrá disfrutarlos en su totalidad; no en una silla de ruedas.

Lemrina no vuelve a ver a Slaine hasta unos meses después, cuando en medio del caos de la batalla, el conde Saazbaum lo nombra su sucesor y su hijo, de los cuales el último título resulta mucho más importante para él, a juzgar por la sonrisa que adorna su rostro mientras pronuncia un discurso de agradecimiento lleno de emoción. Ese día los combatientes descansan por acuerdo tácito; los kataphraks permanecen guardados y hay silencio en el espacio, un silencio solemne que le permite a la princesa concentrarse en el joven frente a ella, quien luce completamente distinto enfundado en su traje de conde, quizá incluso más alto y menos desgarbado, menos indefenso y más feliz, pese a la muerte de su hermana.

—Felicidades, Slaine —dice ella, cuando la ceremonia termina, dejando paso a una pequeña fiesta. La silla de ruedas cruje cuando se detiene frente a él, más por obligación que por gusto, pues es la princesa y debe estar presente en los acontecimientos importantes, pero él le devuelve una sonrisa radiante, sin importarle que sus palabras sean una mera fórmula.

—Será un honor servirle bajo mi nuevo título —afirma él, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Lemrina no sabe qué decir, así que permanece en silencio mientras Slaine se pone de pie, tan de buen humor que resulta extraño. A su alrededor, los asistentes a la fiesta, en su mayoría condes y otros combatientes, degustan platillos cuyos ingredientes fueron traídos de la Tierra, beben, charlan de alianzas y de guerra y bailan, pues muchos han traído a sus esposas, a despecho del riesgo que eso podría suponer si los terrícolas deciden lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

—Princesa... —Lemrina alza la vista; Slaine sigue sonriendo y extiende su mano hacia ella, de modo que sabe que no podrá escapar de la fiesta por mucho que quiera—. ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Lemrina enrojece de ira.

—No puedo —dice ella con tono brusco y por un instante disfruta de la expresión sorprendida de Slaine, pero el joven se compone pronto y vuelve a extender su mano hacia ella.

—Claro que puede —dice, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por tocarla, lo que por fin induce a Lemrina a creer que no tiene malas intenciones, aunque eso no significa que sepa lo que hace.

—Ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie —replica ella; la escena ha empezado a llamar la atención de los presentes, pero Slaine permanece ajeno a sus miradas. ¿Es que acaso es tan importante...?

—Si me permite, puedo ayudarla.

—Está bien —dice ella con un resoplido, pues le molesta ser el centro de atención de situaciones embarazosas y quizá cuando Slaine se dé cuenta de lo fútil de su plan por fin pueda marcharse de la fiesta con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza.

Esta vez Slaine extiende ambos brazos y antes de que Lemrina pueda saber qué está sucediendo, Slaine la alza de la silla de ruedas; el tacto de sus manos alrededor de su cintura es firme pero sorprendentemente gentil, haciendo honor a su rango. Lemrina está de pie porque Slaine la sostiene y en esa posición, tan cerca de él, es muy fácil distinguir sus facciones, siempre vislumbradas desde abajo, desde la silla de ruedas de la que ha logrado escapar, aunque sea momentáneamente.

—Y ahora, si me permite nuevamente ser descortés con usted, todavía falta un paso más —dice Slaine y ella asiente, apenas consciente de lo que ha dicho. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de alguien y aunque es lo más estúpido del mundo, no puede evitar sentirse bastante nerviosa. De hecho, su sangre circula tan rápido por su cuerpo que, estando completamente inmóvil, le hace sentir como si el mundo temblara a su alrededor.

Slaine la alza ligeramente del suelo, de tal manera que Lemrina puede observar el paisaje sobre su hombro, con la mesa de aperitivos colocada frente a uno de los ventanales que dan al espacio y por el cual se vislumbra la superficie rojiza de Marte, como los ríos de sangre que corren en la Tierra. Dicha visión sólo dura un segundo, pues Slaine vuelve a depositarla en el suelo o al menos eso cree hasta que mira hacia abajo, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que está pisando a Slaine; las dedos de sus pies, enfundados en unas zapatillas, descansan sobre los de Slaine, quien no parece afectado en modo alguno por el peso y el dolor que éste conlleva.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta él en cambio.

—Sí. ¡Pero, Slaine...!

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a la próxima canción, esta ya ha terminado —dice él, haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación en su voz por un momento, antes de pensárselo mejor y añadir—: No tiene porqué preocuparse por mí. Le aseguro que no me está lastimando.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta ella con voz temblorosa, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la situación. Slaine está demasiado cerca, tanto que su cabello le roza las mejillas cada vez que se mueve y puede observar la forma oblicua que toma su propio rostro a través de sus pupilas, ligeramente más brillantes tras la muerte de Asseylum.

—Sí —dice él y la sonrisa regresa a sus labios cuando escucha las primeras notas de la siguiente melodía—. Ah, ya empieza. Princesa Lemrina, por favor, sujétese fuerte de mí. No soy un buen bailarín, pero...

Slaine no termina su oración; en su lugar, se limita a posar su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Lemrina, mientras que la izquierda busca su mano, tomándola como si fuera ligera como una pluma para sostenerla en el aire. Sus dedos son cálidos aunque rugosos y la invitan a imitarlo, por lo que siguiendo el ejemplo de las parejas que bailan a su alrededor (y de las que vuelve a darse cuenta), ella rodea los hombros de Slaine, quien inmediatamente empieza a moverse al compás de la música.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Tan rápido que Lemrina no lo disfruta como quisiera, como debería. La melodía resuena en sus oídos y el salón de baile gira a través de sus ojos, convirtiendo a las personas en manchas de colores borrosos. Su vestido se le enreda entre las piernas, lo sabe porque Slaine está a punto de tropezar con él en una ocasión, mas no se detiene para arreglarlo; hacerlo sería como profanarla. En su lugar, baila con mucho más calma, casi con cuidado y ella aferra sus hombros ante tal muestra de gentileza. Lemrina quiere decir algo, lo que sea, quizá agradecerle por haberla tomado en cuenta, quizá preguntarle de dónde es, qué paisajes de la tierra ha vislumbrado a través de sus ojos, azules como el agua cristalina de algún mar oculto; quiere preguntarle algo, pero no puede.

El tiempo se acaba, la melodía se acaba.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Slaine sostiene sus manos entre las suyas con mucho cuidado.

—Disculpe mi rudeza y mi petición tan descortés —dice él y ella infla las mejillas; detesta que se disculpe por todo, pero tampoco tiene tiempo de decírselo, es como si se hubiese quedado sin voz—. Le agradezco que haya aceptado mi invitación. Y gracias también... —Slaine se inclina para depositarla con suavidad sobre la silla de ruedas, esa cárcel en la que vive todos los días—. Gracias por compartir mi felicidad.

Slaine hace una última reverencia antes de desaparecer entre los invitados, muchos de los cuales tienen asuntos que tratar con él. Pero Lemrina no se queda sola, pues siguiendo el ejemplo del conde Saazbaum (terrícola) Troyard, muchos de los hijos de los condes presentes, así como muchos de los condes, se acercan a ella para pedirle un baile.

Desgraciadamente, sus ganas de bailar se han ido con Slaine.

.

La emoción de su primer y probablemente único baile se desvanece con el paso de los días, ayudada por la certeza de que Slaine sólo fue amable con ella. Después de todo, si estuviera interesado, si le importara lo más mínimo, sin duda habría ido a buscarla y eso no ha pasado; Lemrina sigue viviendo en el mismo mundo en el que lo hacía antes de ese mágico baile, lleno de rostros borrosos y el ligero aroma a shampoo de Slaine, quien decidió usar sus mejores galas para la fiesta. Sigue firmando documentos importantes, transferidos a ella por la cámara de condes de Vers, sigue leyendo libros sobre la tierra por las noches y sigue estando tan inválida como siempre.

Sin embargo, ese baile lo ha cambiado todo y ella no planea quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así pues, aprovecha la siguiente ocasión en la que uno de los condes (cuyo nombre ha olvidado) se presenta en su oficina para pedirle a éste que sea Slaine Troyard (el terrícola), quien personalmente le relate los progresos y derrotas de la guerra.

—Princesa, si me permite sugerírselo, quizá le gustaría más la compañía del conde Mazuurek —dice el hombre frente a ella, doblándose de manera servil, lo que todavía la deleita pese a que han pasado muchos meses desde la muerte de su hermana—. Sabe tanto como Slai... como el conde Saazbaum Troyard.

—Sin embargo, nunca ha pisado la Tierra —dice ella con calma, sin levantar la vista de los documentos frente a ella—. No. _Tiene que_ ser Slaine. Sólo él conoce la Tierra y sólo él podrá ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra, ¿o acaso estoy equivocada?

—No, mi señora —dice él con pesar.

—Muy bien. Entonces le agradezco sus servicios hasta el momento. Puede retirarse.

—Que tenga un buen día, Su Excelencia. Avisaré al conde Troyard para que venga a verla la próxima ocasión.

Lemrina no se molesta en contestar, pero cuando la puerta se cierra detrás del hombre, dejándola a solas, una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro.

.

Slaine se presenta ante ella sin cuestionar su decisión. Lemrina está segura de que debe estar muy ocupado y sobre todo cansado (lo delatan los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos), pero la reverencia que le dirige cuando por fin están a solas es tan profunda y está tan llena de lealtad que resulta ridículo buscar rastros de irritación en él ante sus caprichos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Su Alteza? —pregunta Slaine, de pie en medio de la habitación. El color borgoña de su uniforme destaca contra los muebles grises que raramente se usan; parece un poco desconcertado pero dispuesto a servirle.

—Slaine, tú viviste en la Tierra, ¿no es así? —pregunta ella a su vez, maniobrando la silla de ruedas para salir de detrás del escritorio y dirigirse hacia él, quien se apresura a llegar a su lado para ayudarla, amabilidad que ella rehúsa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Sí. Nací en la Tierra y viví ahí toda mi infancia junto con mi padre —responde Slaine, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar; todavía tiene la mano en el pecho como signo de respeto pero luce inseguro, algo que Lemrina no pasa por alto.

—Toma asiento, por favor —dice Lemrina, señalando los sillones de su despacho, en donde nadie, ni siquiera ella, se sienta jamás—. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

—Su Alteza, no entiendo...

—Me gustaría que me hablaras de la Tierra —confiesa ella, levantando el rostro para encararlo—. No como un oficial al mando de nuestras tropas, que sin duda luchan valerosamente y todo eso, sino como... —Lemrina se aclara la garganta, no tiene pensado mentirle, pero eso no hace menos embarazosa la situación—. Como un amigo. Todavía no he olvidado tu amabilidad el día de tu ascensión a conde y quisiera compartir un poco más de ella, si me lo permites.

Slaine se apresura a postrarse ante ella, pero Lemrina lo detiene tomándolo de la manga, por lo que Slaine queda ligeramente inclinado sobre su silla de ruedas.

—Me honra —dice él y ella sonríe.

—Ahora, Slaine. ¿Qué deseas tomar?

—Té estaría bien —dice él, tras un momento de lucha interna que se trasluce en sus facciones. Lemrina asiente sin hacer ningún comentario; no quiere presionarlo, por lo que se avoca a crear una atmósfera amistosa entre ellos, aunque sin resultados perfectos dada la premura de su llamada y el servilismo de Slaine. Pronto están frente a frente, algo rígidos y sin duda incómodos, pues la conversación no fluye, pero eso no preocupa a Lemrina, que nunca ha sido idealista como su hermana y sabe que las cosas llevan tiempo, aunque Slaine no disponga mucho de ello—. No sabía que estaba interesada en la Tierra —dice él, mientras esperan a que les sirvan el té.

—En realidad no lo estuve hasta hace poco. Sin embargo, encuentro la información que hay en los libros tan basta que me cuesta comprenderla y pensé que, dado que tú viviste ahí, podrías ayudarme.

—Será un hon... Sí, con mucho gusto —se corrige al ver la mirada de ella y no puede evitar sonreír (su primera sonrisa auténtica desde que entró al despacho) ante lo extraño de la situación—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—En primer lugar, ¿me podrías contar dónde vivías? ¿Acaso naciste en... Ja-Japón? Escuché que fue uno de los primeros países en ser conquistados bajo tu mando.

—Oh, no. Mi familia es rusa.

Slaine se apresura a explicar que Rusia es un país a una confundida princesa. Su narración es torpe y sobre todo se alimenta de las preguntas de Lemrina, pero con el tiempo y mientras el té y las galletas que les llevaron se agotan, su relato se vuelve fluido aunque un poco brusco, pues entremezclada con la historia de Rusia también está la suya propia y contarla duele, pues es la historia de un niño cuya madre se fue, cansada del olvido a la que la sometía su esposo, olvido del que Slaine también fue presa una vez ella se marchó y que lo relegaba a ser un mero asistente en los experimentos de su padre y la mayor parte del tiempo, un estorbo.

Conforme la historia de Slaine se aleja de las calles de Rusia, brillantes por el sol que se refleja sobre la nieve y del cielo azul que enmarca el Kremlin de festivos colores, Lemrina va reduciendo el número de sus preguntas y se limita a escucharlo, sorprendida al encontrar muchos puntos de contacto entre sus historias, que en última instancia se resumen en las palabras con las que Slaine cierra su ahora monólogo.

—Nunca he tenido un lugar al cual pueda llamar "hogar", bueno... Ahora lo tengo —añade, tras pensarlo un segundo. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Lemrina y su respeto hacia él aumenta cuando se da cuenta de que no intenta esconderle sus lágrimas, que han vuelto sus ojos acuosos—. Pero si el conde Saazbaum no me hubiese adoptado y dado que la princesa Asseylum falleció... Quizá me habría visto despojado de un hogar una vez más.

—No, Slaine. Yo no lo habría permitido —afirma ella. Sus manos tiemblan sobre sus rodillas, presas de la frustración de no poder hacer nada pese a haberlo afirmado. Después de todo, ni siquiera puede extender su mano para tocarlo; no puede ponerse de pie, fingiendo un arrebato de emoción, para correr a su lado y consolarlo. Es como una estatua y sólo su rostro le transmite a Slaine lo que su cuerpo calla.

—Gracias, Su Alteza.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte, Slaine. Vers es ahora un reino diferente y tú siempre tendrás un lugar en él mientras esté bajo mi mando y claro, mientras sigas contándome cosas sobre la Tierra —añade, para aligerar la tensión en el aire. Siempre ha sido buena para leer esas cosas y la sonrisa de Slaine se lo confirma, pues de pronto todo ha vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

—Me parece un trato justo —dice él, siguiéndole el juego. Después de todo, no quiere afectar a la princesa con su historia, por lo que le parece más sensato sonreír y comerse otra galleta—. Estaré a sus órdenes en el momento en que lo requiera, salvo que me encuentre en el campo de batalla e incluso ahí, sepa que mi lealtad está con usted.

—Entonces te dejo marchar, Slaine —dice ella, haciendo a un lado su declaración pero agradeciéndola con un gesto de la cabeza—. Ve a descansar. Lo necesitas, urgentemente, si me pides mi opinión. Ya hablaremos después, tengo muchas cosas qué preguntarte. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber...

—Entendido —Slaine se pone de pie, dispuesto a marcharse; incluso presenta sus respetos a Lemrina con una reverencia y avanza hacia la puerta, pero se detiene ante el picaporte para añadir—: Tengo mapas y fotografías que podría enseñarle, si usted gusta e incluso un globo terráqueo que la princesa Asseylum consiguió para mí. Debo admitir que no soy un gran conocedor de la Tierra, pero espero que mis explicaciones sirvan para disipar sus dudas.

—Estaré contenta de escuchar lo que quieras compartirme —dice ella y no miente, pese a que el nombre de Asseylum, pronunciado ya dos veces en su presencia y con un tono que sugiere cierta similitud entre ambas, ha logrado enfadarla un poco—. Buenas noches, Slaine. Que descanses.

—Igualmente, princesa.

Slaine hace otra reverencia y se retira, dejándola a solas con su propio reflejo; un fantasma en el cristal más cercano. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle, estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no es Asseylum, pero al final del día ha logrado controlarse. No tiene por qué decírselo; va a demostrárselo.

.

Sus reuniones continúan; se vuelven un hábito que nadie cuestiona conforme pasa el tiempo, si bien existen teorías sobre el deseo de Slaine de obtener favores políticos para su padre a cambio de unas cuantas horas con la princesa. La solitaria princesa. Lemrina no sabe qué pensar al respecto, las horas que pasa con Slaine siempre son agradables y pese a afirmar lo contrario, es un buen narrador, que logra transportarla a los lugares que describe con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras; además, nunca le ha pedido un favor, pero también es cierto que se mantiene distante, cortés, a pesar del tiempo que han pasado juntos, una actitud nada natural.

Cansada de la situación y fiel a su palabra de ser sincera consigo misma, Lemrina decide preguntárselo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su despacho, un lugar que se presta a la monotonía y la formalidad. Nunca ha estado en el jardín artificial de la nave y piensa que es una buena excusa para citarlo, pues en dado caso de que las cosas salgan bien, podrá aprender los nombres las flores, la textura de sus pétalos y la fragancia que despiden al tocarlas. Y si las cosas salen mal... Al menos podrá dejar de perseguir la fantasía de una amistad.

Slaine no pone ningún pero a su petición y ya está esperándola cuando Lemrina aparece, tras despedir a su doncella con un movimiento de la mano. El jardín es suntuoso, muy parecido a las fotografías que ella ha visto en diversas enciclopedias y en los archivos personales de Slaine. Se escuchan ruidos extraños, pequeños pero melódicos y casi siempre opacados por el sonido del agua al caer en la fuente más cercana. Pero no es eso lo que llama su atención inmediatamente, sino la manera en la que el follaje, de un color verde intenso, parece envolver a Slaine.

El joven está situado frente a una pared en donde cuelga una enredadera (en ese momento ella ignora su nombre) y las hojas parecen extenderse para tratar de tocar su cabello, que capta la luz de una fuente artificial en el techo que pretende hacer del sol que se ve desde la tierra. Parece sereno pero un poco melancólico y ella se acerca en silencio para no romper el hilo de recuerdos que puede ver agolpándose tras sus ojos, ligeramente velados al darle la espalda a la luz.

—Buenos días, Slaine —dice ella, mirando más allá de él, hacia la profusión de flores en las jardineras adyacentes. Hay flores amarillas, rojas, blancas e incluso azules, todas con formas y tamaños diferentes, pero ella permanece frente a él y lo deja arrodillarse como muestra de respeto, tan sólo para no ver la sombra que su petición ha convocado en sus ojos. Una sombra que le dice que Asseylum y él solían frecuentar el mismo lugar.

—Buenos días, princesa —dice, tras ponerse de pie y Lemrina no puede evitar preguntarse si no le duelen las piernas de tanto flexionarlas—. Espero poder ser de utilidad el día de hoy también. Conozco gran variedad de flores, pues las he estudiado antes y aunque éstas no cubren la totalidad de las que en realidad existen, espero que sean de su agrado.

—¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? —pregunta Lemrina a su vez, echando a andar su silla de ruedas hasta la jardinera más cercana.

—Sí.

—¿Con mi hermana?

—Sí.

—Slaine... —el joven se detiene a medio camino, cierra los labios, con los que seguramente estaba a punto de explicarle el nombre e historia de la flor y la mira, por primera vez, quizá con miedo. Sabe lo que va a decir. O al menos lo intuye—. Slaine, ¿querías a mi hermana?

—¿Lo hacía...? —pregunta él, con una sonrisa artificial—. No lo sé. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo y no lo sé. La princesa Asseylum siempre fue amable conmigo y con los demás. Fue la única persona que me acogió cuando llegué a Vers y siguió brindándome su amistad pese a que los años y las obligaciones la impulsaban a lo contrario. Hasta ese momento, sólo conocía la amabilidad brusca y escasa de mi padre, pero ella me enseñó que había otro tipo de amabilidad. Y sin embargo, también mi padre, el Conde Saazbaum, me enseñó esa lección, me ha enseñado esa lección con el transcurso del tiempo. Y también usted, princesa. Suena ridículo, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que pretende enseñarle cómo es la vida en la tierra, pero en realidad, sabía muy poco de ella y de sus habitantes, de los gestos de las personas y de sus emociones, hasta que llegué aquí. ¿La quería? Supongo que sí, pero su muerte ha dejado en evidencia _la forma en que lo hacía_.

Slaine permanece impasible mientras habla, pero aun así, Lemrina baja la mirada para ocultar su sonrisa, llena de alivio y emoción. Quiere hablarle de su sueño, de la ambición por hacerse con Vers que le ha dado tanto, que le ha permitido conocerle y conocerse. Quiere contarle que a veces se imagina en medio de los paisajes que él le describe, capaz de usar sus propias piernas y en total libertad de cualquier obligación. _Pero calla._ En su lugar, le agradece su sinceridad e incluso le pide perdón por haber sido tan descortés (a lo que Slaine responde, un tanto avergonzado, que no tiene porqué pedirlas), para después dejarse guiar hacia las flores, los insectos (aquellos ruidos curiosos que en un principio no identificó) y el aroma de la tierra húmeda, donde, bajo las flores en todo su esplendor, también hay capullos desarrollándose.

.

El haber escuchado a Slaine quita un gran peso del corazón de Lemrina, pues aunque nunca le preguntó sobre sus ambiciones políticas, éstas quedaron muy claras en sus palabras. _Nunca las tuvo._ No buscaba hacerse conde, ni mucho menos gobernar sobre algún lugar en Vers. Sus actos, sus acciones, su lealtad, se debe al hecho de saberse protegido y al cariño que esto ha suscitado. Y para ella es más que suficiente.

Una persona así es digna de gobernar. Y a ella le complace mucho alimentar los rumores que la hicieron investigar a Slaine en primer lugar, dándole un puesto importante a su lado.

—Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para honrar este reconocimiento —dice Slaine en la ceremonia, tras haber agradecido una y otra vez tal distinción. Los hombres se apiñan a su alrededor, en una réplica de la ceremonia de su ascención como conde, pero parece haber más caras felices, lo que demuestra el punto de Lemrina de que Slaine es alguien de fiar.

—Entonces gana y llévame a la tierra —dice Lemrina, cuando Slaine termina su discurso y se acerca a ella, quizá para agradecerle una vez más, cosa que ella impide al hablar primero.

Slaine sonríe tras un segundo de estupefacción.

—Le prometo que así será —dice arrodillándose.

.

Las guerras no son bonitas. Nunca lo han sido y aunque Lemrina tiene muchos momentos de alegría, también es cierto que las ceremonias fúnebres son un evento común en su agenda. Tiene que despedir a los valientes soldados que han muerto luchando por su causa y aunque las palabras siempre son las mismas, ella no lo siente menos. Hasta el momento en que hizo su promesa con Slaine (una promesa disfrazada de orden), poco le había importado la Tierra. Pero ahora, hombres y mujeres mueren día a día tratando de darle ese capricho y la posibilidad de que Slaine sea uno de ellos empieza a preocuparla sobremanera.

Slaine es hábil, tanto en el campo de batalla como en el político, en donde ha comenzado a promover grandes cambios en el sistema de castas de Vers, cambios benéficos para toda la población y que permiten erradicar la discriminación hacia las personas diferentes, como ellos. Lemrina no puede sentirse más orgullosa de él y se lo demuestra apoyándolo cuando ve que tiene razón y cuestionándolo cuando no. Es cierto que ya no tienen tiempo de hablar de la Tierra, ni ella de escuchar historias, como si fuese de nuevo una niña, lista para un cuento de hadas, pero siguen pasando tanto tiempo juntos como antes, quizá un poco más. Y es esto lo que precisamente incrementa el temor de Lemrina de perderlo en la guerra.

—Ten cuidado —le dice, cada vez que Slaine anuncia que debe marcharse, dejando los documentos que ha estado redactando a un lado. Ahora comparten el mismo despacho a petición de ella y las cosas son tan similares a la primera vez, que a Lemrina casi le parece percibir el aroma del té que le sirvió en esa ocasión.

—Está bien —dice él, con una media sonrisa. La guerra ha durado casi cuatro años y parece próxima a terminar, por lo que no puede reprocharle su dedicación, mas sí sus siguientes palabras—: Si sucede, será un honor morir por usted.

—Pues yo no quiero que mueras. Slaine, mereces ser feliz —dice ella, con un hilo de voz, deteniéndolo por la manga. Nunca había dicho algo así antes y escucharlo la aterra, pues parece una profecía o una despedida.

—Usted también merece ser feliz —dice Slaine.

—Entonces vuelve —dice ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y sin dejar de mirarlo—. Vuelve, para que pueda serlo —ella se adelanta, apoyándose en los antebrazos de su silla de ruedas y él la sujeta cuando se da cuenta de lo que pretende hacer. Sus palabras lo han dejado estupefacto y Lemrina puede sentir, cuando él la sujeta contra sí, que su cuerpo tiembla, como sacudido por un viento helado.

—Princesa...

Lemrina apoya su rostro contra el pecho de Slaine, contagiándose de sus temblores. Ha dejado que pase el tiempo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba sólo para comprobar si era verdad o, como él mismo dijo en relación a Asseylum, agradecimiento convertido en devoción. Ahora lo sabe. Después de infinidad de tardes redactando documentos, de infinidad de ceremonias, tanto fúnebres como felices, de infinidad de momentos juntos, tiene su respuesta. El sentimiento sigue ahí.

—Vuelve y seamos felices juntos.

Y sólo falta la de él.

.

La Tierra se rinde oficialmente ante el asedio marciano el 5 de Octubre del año 2018 y las celebraciones por la victoria se extienden durante días, en los que cualquier trámite, plan o estrategia a llevarse a cabo sobre los recursos del ansiado plantea queda en suspensión. Nadie tiene tiempo para eso, ni tampoco para fijarse en Lemrina y Slaine, que exhaustos ante una larga jornada de conferencias y celebraciones, sólo quieren descansar un poco y se retiran pronto del salón principal de la nave.

—La nave saldrá mañana temprano —comenta Slaine, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras ambos recorren los pasillos vacíos de la nave—. Es preciso que descanses un poco.

Ella asiente.

Su mirada se dirige hacia la derecha, hacia la estrella azul que puede verse a través de los grandes cristales.

—Lo sé, pero también quiero celebrar —dice, dirigiéndole una sonrisa juguetona—. No hemos tenido tiempo para eso —añade, manipulando la silla de ruedas de manera que logra embestirlo por un lado y hacerlo caer sobre su regazo, desde donde él la mira con sorpresa, vergüenza y diversión a partes iguales—. Tenemos tiempo —dice, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su alcoba—. La nave saldrá mañana temprano.

 **FIN.**


End file.
